Covalent attachment of the hydrophilic polymer poly(ethylene glycol), abbreviated PEG, also known as poly(ethylene oxide), abbreviated PEO, to molecules and surfaces is of considerable utility in biotechnology and medicine. In its most common form, PEG is a linear polymer terminated at each end with hydroxyl groups:HO—CH2CH2O—(CH2CH2O)n—CH2CH2—OH
The above polymer, alpha-, omega-dihydroxylpoly(ethylene glycol), can be represented in brief form as HO-PEG-OH where it is understood that the -PEG- symbol represents the following structural unit:—CH2CH2O—(CH2CH2O)n—CH2CH2—where n typically ranges from about 3 to about 4000.
PEG is commonly used as methoxy-PEG-OH, or mPEG in brief, in which one terminus is the relatively inert methoxy group, while the other terminus is a hydroxyl group that is subject to ready chemical modification. The structure of mPEG is given below.CH3O—(CH2CH2O)n—CH2CH2—OH
The copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide are closely related to PEG in their chemistry, and they can be substituted for PEG in many of its applications.HO—CH2CHRO(CH2CHRO)n—CH2CH2—OHwhere R=H or alkyl, such as CH3.
PEG is a polymer having the properties of solubility in water and in many organic solvents, lack of toxicity, and lack of immunogenicity. One use of PEG is to covalently attach the polymer to insoluble molecules to make the resulting PEG-molecule “conjugate” soluble. For example, it has been shown that the water-insoluble drug paclitaxel, when coupled to PEG, becomes water-soluble. Greenwald, et al., J. Org. Chem., 60:331-336 (1995).
To couple PEG to a molecule, such as a protein, it is often necessary to “activate” the PEG to prepare a derivative of the PEG having a functional group at the terminus. The functional group can react with certain moieties on the protein, such as an amino group, thus forming a PEG-protein conjugate. Many activated derivatives of PEG have been described. An example of such an activated derivative is the succinimidyl succinate “active ester”:CH3O-PEG-O2C—CH2CH2—CO2—NSWherein NS=

Hereinafter, the succinimidyl active ester moiety will be represented as —CO2—NS.
As applications of PEG chemistry have become more sophisticated, there has been an increasing need for heterofunctional PEGs, that is, PEGs bearing dissimilar terminal groups:X-PEG-Ywhere X and Y are different groups. Such heterobifunctional PEGs bearing appropriate functional groups may be used to link the PEG to surfaces or biologically active molecules, with the other terminus attached, for example, to a biologically active molecule, a liposome, or a biosensor.
It is desirable in the biotechnical arts to continually develop activated polymers suitable for conjugation with one or more of various substances, including other polymers, peptides, proteins, carbohydrates, oligonucleotides, lipids, liposomes, cells, drugs, surfaces, and other biologically active moieties. Additionally, it would be advantageous to develop activated polymers that can be used for targeting or extended release formulations.